14 Momentos
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Bueno es una historia que queria subir para San Valentin pero por ciertos problemas no pude... Son 14 momentos donde solo ellos dos mostraran el amor que se sienten el uno por el otro. Please no me maten por el pesimo resumen


**14 Momentos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, si fuera mío Gwen y Ben estarían juntos…**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño **

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

**1° Mal día:**

Gwen ese día no se encontraba bien, había tenido una lección oral sorpresa y no había estudiado nada debido a que estaba ocupada con asuntos de los plomeros. La mala calificación fue inevitable y la profesora (que aparte no soportaba mucho a Gwen) no dio su brazo a torcer con las excusas y la dejo en detención después de clase; haciendo que Gwen llegara tarde a su casa.

Al llegar noto que Ben estaba jugando con la nueva consola wii de su hermano Ken, todavía no podía creer que con 25 años todavía le gustara jugar a los videojuegos como a su primo…

-Hola Gwen! Como tardabas Ken me dejo jugar al nuevo juego de los Súper Sumos que salió para la wii…

-Hola…- solamente fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja

Dejo de mala gana sus cosas sobre uno de los sofás de la sala y fue a la cocina a buscar a sus padres… pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, en vez de eso encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía

"_Fuimos a las afueras de Bellwood para negociar sobre unos campos que están a la venta en esa zona, Ken fue a la casa de su novia y no sabemos cuando vuelve, nosotros volveremos tarde y traeremos pizzas para la cena. Ben estará cuidando la casa hasta que vuelvas…_

_Te queremos_

_Mamá y Papá"_

¿Dejar la casa al cuidado de Ben? Sus padres perdieron la razón o tal vez algún alienígena los secuestro y reemplazo por clones que no tenían ni el mínimo de conciencia de lo capaz que era Ben si le quitabas la vista por unos 5 minutos. Su mal humor no le permitía pensar más que en esas "respuestas tontas" y no tenía ganas de cuestionar algo debido que al parecer todo estaba en orden y Ben solo había perdido el tiempo jugando con la consola de video juego.

Le dolía la cabeza, cosa normal en ella cuando se dejaba llevar por el nerviosismo. Fue a la habitación de sus padres y se acostó en la amplia cama y encendió el televisor que había en el cuarto, nada interesante, solamente el final de una película animada de las que a ella le gustaba ver en secreto para que no crean quienes la rodeaban que necesitaba ver a "alguien experto en el tema" para tratar ese ¿problema? Si es que podía llamarlo así… siguió cambiando canales y lo dejo en uno de música, algo que ella disfrutaba, dejo que la programación se viera prácticamente sola y cerró sus ojos para calmar la presión que sentía su cabeza.

-Gwen, ¿no sabes si hay algo de comer? Es que tus padres no me dijeron nada que…- Ben al entrar a la habitación de sus tíos se encontró con Gwen dormida plácidamente así que guardo silencio y se acerco sigilosamente hacia la cama.

Amaba verla dormir, bueno, la amaba en todo momento, pero solo en esos momentos la verdadera Gwen sensible y frágil se dejaba ver ante los ojos de Ben. El se acerco un poco más a su cara hasta sentir su aliento, no podía evitarlo, era la adicción mas dulce y placentera que tenía en el universo

-Si tan solo un día me dijeras…-susurraba Ben cuando fue interrumpido

-Te amo Ben… siempre lo he hecho desde niños…-

Ben se sobresalto al oír esas palabras. ¿Gwen estaba dormida o despierta? ¿Estaba escuchando lo que le estaba susurrando? Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando ella comenzó con unos pequeños ronquidos; había escuchado a sus tíos decir que Gwen roncaba pero nunca les había creído porque pensaba que bromeaban, pero gracias a eso había confirmado que estaba dormida. Pronto había caído en las palabras que Gwen había dicho segundos antes

_-Te amo Ben… siempre lo he hecho desde niños…-_

Eso lo tenía atónito, ella lo amaba igual que él pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para decirlo, si que eran unos tontos… Pasados unos segundos el castaño sonrió para sus adentros, no era un romántico y mucho menos desde que las cosas con Julie no iban bien; pero tenía algo en mente para hacerle saber a Gwen todo lo que sentía por ella y para que de alguna forma ambos tomaran valor para enfrentar ese asunto.

Tomo una manta y la coloco encima de Gwen para que no tuviera frio pues estaba anocheciendo y descendiendo la temperatura dentro de la habitación. El salió como había entrado a esa habitación, silenciosamente, dejando que la pelirroja que amaba siguiera soñando con él en secreto…

**ZzzzZ**

**2° **_**Mentiras Arriesgadas**_** (**_**True Lies**_**):**

Supuestamente seria una noche tranquila para Gwen porque sus padres no se encontraban debido a que su abuela materna se encontraba muy enferma y debían cuidarla y Ken estaba de viaje junto con su novia. Pero la visita sorpresa de Ben le había arruinado la noche o eso creía ella. No tenía ganas de hacer nada de lo que sugería Ben, no quería ver películas, no quería jugar con la consola wii de su hermano, no quería organizar una fiesta aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Ben estaba aburrido al máximo, en su mochila no tenía nada hasta que recordó que había traído un artefacto alienígena interesante del que le podía sacar provecho. Fue así que se le había ocurrido una brillante idea para combatir el aburrimiento…

-Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia- sugirió

-¿Si? ¿Y cómo voy a saber que no mientes?- pregunto Gwen incrédula

-Muy fácil, con lo último que el abuelo me dejo traer de esa base de plomeros escondida en la Selva Amazónica…

Saco de su mochila un par de muñequeras, parecidas a un tensiómetro digital de muñeca. Gwen miro con cierta curiosidad el equipo de plomero al mismo tiempo que maldecía por dentro la suerte de su primo por quedarse con cualquier objeto alienígena que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Como siempre quedándote con cosas alienígenas

-Como siempre te digo, es que quedan mucho mejor en mi- dijo sonriendo con galantería

-¿Y qué son?-pregunto ella sin saber todavía que rol jugaban esas cosas en su juego

-Son detectores de mentiras, pero más eficaces que los terrestres, puedes decir una gran mentira dentro de una verdad y aun así lo detectan

-¿Y cómo me doy cuenta que estas mintiendo?

-Fácil, las mentiras se mostraran en color rojo y se irán contabilizando. Vamos a hacer una prueba, di que no te gusta para nada ver anime y leer mangas es algo que siempre Julie me negaba y era mentira

-Ok… No me gusta para nada ver anime y leer mangas- dijo Gwen sarcásticamente pensando que era una estupidez el artefacto que su primo le obligaba usar

Pronto el dispositivo alienígena hizo sonar un pequeño ruido como una alarma y marcando con letras rojas que los que había dicho Gwen hace unos segundos atrás era una mentira. Gwen al ver que el artefacto funcionaba mejor de lo que pensaba se puso nerviosa y su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello. Ben, mientras tanto, quedo boquiabierto ante la mentira (y de paso nuevo secreto develado) que dijo Gwen…

-Gwen, ¿amas ver anime?...- el silencio se apodero de la habitación

-Te dije que no- otra vez el aparato hizo volver a sonar la alarma y contabilizando la segunda mentira

-A que escondes mangas y comics debajo de tu cama…- trato de hacerla caer en la trampa Ben

-No, si quieres puedes ver debajo de mi cama- otra mentira contabilizo el detector

-Tal vez no estén debajo de tu cama, quizás están en tu armario

-¡No!- negó Gwen con la cara toda ruborizada, se había contabilizado la cuarta mentira y confirmaba definitivamente que era una fanática del anime, manga, comics y todo eso…

Ben fue a su armario y encontró una caja que decía "cosas de la escuela", el titulo era solo para despistar, y encontró números de muchos comics: algunos de Batman, otros del Hombre Araña, de Iron Man, Liga de la Justicia, entre otros… también habían colecciones de mangas pero ya eran muy de niñas como Sailor Moon o de Sakura Card Captors. Al ver todo eso Ben solo giro su cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa a ver a su prima…

-Gwen si quieres que guarde tu secreto tendrás que aceptar a jugar con las condiciones que yo imponga en este juego-

-Cualquier cosa mientras nadie piense que soy una friki por leer estas cosas

-Descuida, ya tienes el titulo solo que esto le agrega puntos extra…

-¿Qué dijiste?- los ojos de Gwen se habían iluminado de energía señalando lo furiosa que estaba con Ben

-Na…nada… solo digo que mejor que nadie se entere- dijo Ben rogando que Gwen se olvidara pronto de eso por el bien de su vida y que aceptara jugar con sus condiciones

-Bien y ¿cuáles son esas condiciones?- pregunto ella una vez que se tranquilizo

-Bueno… el primero que llegue a 20 mentiras pierde y deberá hacer lo que el ganador diga sin protestar, se permiten toda clase de preguntas y castigos, para el caso que hayamos elegido alguno de los dos consecuencia y se deben cumplir al pie de la letra- diciendo todo eso Ben y viendo que Gwen asintió sin protestar sus condiciones dejo que ella comenzara primero el juego preguntándole a el

-¿A ver qué elegís? ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Elijo consecuencia

-Ok deberás ponerte esta peluca rubia, esta minifalda y blusa transparente con estos zapatos rojos y cantar como Lady Gaga mientras yo te filmo con mi celular- realmente a Gwen se le había ocurrido una buena venganza por lo de los comics

**ZzzzZ**

**3° Caída:**

Su cuerpo caía libremente desde esa nave, no podía reaccionar debido a que estaba todavía aturdido por haber sido derrotado por Vilgax, mas aun todavía, el maldito lo había dejado con vida. No sabía cómo no lo había matado en vez de arrojarlo hacia la atmosfera terrestre y dejarlo a su suerte. Cada segundo se acercaba más y más al suelo sin poder reaccionar para salvarse de una muerte segura.

Miraba como se alejaba de esa nave espacial que hace unas horas antes había invadido la atmosfera de su planeta. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que llegara el fin pero a lo lejos diviso que esa gran nave había explotado y que de ella había salido una menor donde supuestamente su Némesis la comandaba. También veía como algo rodeado de luz violeta se acercaba mas a él, era Gwen en su forma de anodita, se había olvidado por completo que ella todavía estaba en la nave de Vilgax cuando este lo había arrojado hacia el vacio.

Cerró sus ojos, Gwen nunca lo alcanzaría a tiempo para evitar lo inevitable. Pasados unos segundos sintió que flotaba. Tal vez ya había muerto y estaba pasando hacia el mas allá donde su alma esperaría a la de su amada para volver a reencarnarse en una vida donde el destino no les jugara tan mal por ser primos…o tal vez… ¿Podría ser?... abrió con miedo sus ojos, y se vio envuelto en una burbuja de energía que Gwen había hecho al ver que le era imposible alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Una vez en tierra firme, Gwen volvió a su forma humana y Ben, tomándose el brazo izquierdo debido a una gran herida, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos…

-Tenía miedo, no quería transformarme en anodita- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Fue mi culpa, fui un estúpido y por eso Vilgax me derroto fácilmente- también caían lagrimas de su rostro por haber arriesgado la vida de Gwen- ¿podrías algún día perdonarme?

-¿Perdonarte?- no sabía por qué le pedía perdón

-Por ser tan estúpido y no pensar que corría en riesgo tu vida- se desplomo en el suelo debido a sus heridas

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo- no fue tu culpa que Vilgax se haya fortalecido últimamente

El ojiverdes la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras seguía llorando, Gwen hizo lo mismo y quedaron en silencio por muchos minutos. Ambos sabían que no tardarían en llegar los plomeros así que decidieron no arruinar el momento, su momento. Ambos sabían que si algo grave les llegaba a pasar a uno de los dos, el que quedaría después de eso se perdería en un abismo de oscuridad y tristeza…. llegaron las unidades de plomeros para llevar a los dos primos a la unidad hospitalaria mas cercana, ellos iban dentro de esa especie de ambulancia futuristica tomados fuertemente de la mano, no querían separarse por nada hasta que llegaran a donde estaban esperándolos los médicos. El silencio todavía estaba presente hasta que nuestro héroe decidió romper el hielo y preguntarle algo muy importante a Gwen…

-Gwen decime algo… ¿qué le hiciste a Vilgax para que huyera así de esa manera?

-Solo digamos que mi forma anodita y el se sentaron a conversar, aparte de eso Vilgax no va a molestar por un buen tiempo- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo después de tantos momentos de tensión

Ben solo rio con dificultad debido a sus heridas, realmente necesitaba descargar un poco de tensión a través de la risa y Gwen lo había conseguido. Pronto ella también comenzó a reír…. Después de todo los dos estaban vivos y se habían dado cuenta lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente y que a veces puede ser tarde para algunas cosas…

**ZzzzZ**

**4° El Baile Escolar:**

El baile escolar... otra fiesta en la que ella estaría sola completamente como siempre… todavía no podía creer que nadie quisiera ir al baile con ella, tal vez el hecho de tener un poco mas de neuronas que las demás en la escuela le impedía a los chicos ver su belleza. Era siempre la misma rutina ella baila las canciones movidas con unas amigas que también iban solas al baile como ella hasta que ellas consiguieran pareja para la música romántica y ella se quedara en un rincón mirando como los demás se divertían

-Lo único diferente, es que hoy es un baile de mascaras- se dijo a ella misma

Suspiro por unos momentos tratando de decidir si se iba a retirar temprano o esperaría a alguna de sus amigas para que la acompañe a su casa. Pero pronto dirigió su atención al único ser en ese amplio salón que conocía perfectamente a pesar de llevar una máscara. Parecía que él buscaba algo o a alguien... Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente el giro hacia donde estaba ella, la miro fijamente por unas leves fracciones de segundos y sonriendo se dirigió a donde estaba ella

-¡Te estaba buscando!- dijo Ben con una sonrisa

-¿Para?- dijo ella con desconfianza

-¿Y pues para qué?... para bailar tonta, ¿o no te has dado cuenta que somos los únicos sin pareja?

-Siempre he estado sola en estos bailes así que ya no me molesta- dijo pensando todavía que era una broma de su primo

-Pues a mi si...- tomo la mano de Gwen y la llevo al centro de la pista-... aparte de eso me molesta más que ningún estúpido te haya invitado al baile...- logro susurrar sin que Gwen escuchara debido a la música alta.

Ambos primos se posicionaron en el centro de la pista y Ben coloco las manos de Gwen en sus hombros para después (rogando al cielo y a todos los santos que estuvieran de guardia esa noche para que ella no lo dejara en estado vegetativo) colocarlas delicadamente en su cintura.

-No era necesario que hicieras esto...- dijo Gwen algo sonrojada

-¿Lo de las manos?... si quieres bailamos sin que yo te toque

-No... No me molesta eso...- ella todavía no sabía cómo hallar las palabras correctas-... es por haberme sacado a bailar...

-Realmente yo si lo veía necesario... No podía dejarte sola en el primer baile escolar al que asistía...- dijo con una sonrisa- Si no bailo con la única persona que le intereso en esta escuela... con quien más bailaría?

A pesar de que Gwen había ido a muchos bailes escolares, a Ben no le agradaba por el hecho de que sería acosado por ser el famoso "Ben 10", así que mantenía su perfil bajo y evitaba ir a las fiestas escolares; pero como ese baile era uno de mascaras decidió ir sabiendo que no muchos de sus compañeros lo reconocería…

-¿Y tu novia?-

-Ya es historia antigua, esta noche quiero divertirme con la única persona que amo en este universo y más allá

-Gracias...- fue lo último que susurro Gwen mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ben dejándose llevar por la melodía de la romántica canción…

**ZzzzZ**

**5° Chocolates:**

Había recibido chocolates por motivo de que faltaba una semana para el día de San Valentín. Ben estaba cansado de esas demostraciones de afecto por parte de sus fans ya que en el pasado esas mismas chicas lo rechazaban sin pensarlo dos veces. Gwen que había visto como había suspirado de decepción su primo desde su casillero se le acerco a preguntarle que le sucedía; pero o fue necesario ya que el castaño le enseño la caja con forma de corazón que había recibido.

-¿A vos te parece? ¿Te parece que se burlen de mí de esta manera?

-¿Burlarse de ti? No te entiendo Ben

-¿Pues no ves? De seguro esa estúpida de Carla Williams fue la que me mando esto cuando antes ella no quería ser mi compañero en la tarea de química

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? Siempre te quejabas de que no te tenían en cuenta para nada aquí

-Si ya lo sé… pero me molesta que la gente sea tan falsa, se de muy buena fuente que ella me odia y ¿ahora quiere ser mi admiradora secreta? No entiendo a las personas

-¿Pero estas seguro que fue ella?

-No, pero es lo que normalmente sucede con esas personas. Mejor te los regalo, los disfrutaras más que yo

-¿No te estás precipitando? Esa persona tal vez le costó conseguir esa caja tan cara de chocolates

-¿Qué?- dejo Ben poniendo cara de interrogante- ¿Vos conoces o sabes algo de quien me los mando?

-¡No!- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco

-¿Y cómo sabes que son caros estos chocolates?-

-¿Ben en donde vivís? No te das cuenta que tienen una bandera francesa en la caja eso quiere decir que son chocolates importados-

-Con más razón, no quiero desperdiciarlos y por eso mismo te los regalo-

-¡Ben eso no es justo!- Gwen se había molestado y Ben no sabía él porque

-Gwen quiero saber qué te pasa, por lo general nunca rechazas un chocolate

-Es que… es que…- no sabía que pretexto ponerle a su primo debido a que ella era la "admiradora" secreta que había dejado los chocolates en su casillero-

-Bueno… no importa si no los quieres yo sé a quién se los puedo dar…- y con una sonrisa tomo la caja de chocolates y se retiro a su casa ya que la escuela había terminado por ese día

Al salir de la escuela, Gwen tomo un camino distinto al de Ben. No quería hacer conclusiones sobre la persona a la que Ben le regalaría los chocolates que ella había comprado a escondidas para esa ocasión la última vez que tuvieron una misión en Francia. El camino que había tomado la obligaba pasar por el parque de Bellwood, continuaba caminando por el camino de ladrillos que el parque tenía cuando vio a lo lejos que alguien la estaba esperando; era su hermano Ken y tenía entre sus manos un paquete muy conocido para ella.

-Hola Ken, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me cruce con Ben hace unos minutos y me dijo que olvidaste tus chocolates franceses en la escuela

"Maldición"…. Pensó dentro de ella, de una u otra forma Ben se había salido con la suya y le había devuelto los chocolates. Ella se despidió de su hermano pues él se iba a trabajar; cuando llego a su casa se dirigió a su habitación con los chocolates para pensar de que otra forma podría dárselos sin que los rechazara. Una vez en su habitación tomo la caja de bombones y la saco de la bolsa en la que se la había dado su hermano. Cuando hizo eso encontró una nota de Ben que decía

"_Sé que compraste para mi esta caja la semana pasada cuando fuimos a esa misión en Francia; espérame esta tarde en tu casa porque voy a ir a comerlos con la persona más dulce que hay en este universo, espero que no me rechaces… Te quiero mucho…_

_Ben"_

-Tontito- susurro ella, todavía sonrojada por todo los papelones que le hace pasar ese chico que ama tanto.

Después de leer la nota se dirigió a tomarse una ducha, tenía que estar bonita para esta tarde pues esa persona especial vendría para comer esos chocolates franceses con ella.

**ZzzzZ**

**6° Cumpleaños:**

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque cumplimos años el mismo día?- pregunto Ben

-No lo sé, en verdad nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza pensar eso- contesto Gwen sin prestarle mucha atención debido a que su concentración estaba en su tarea

-Pues yo me lo preguntaba, hemos compartido tantas cosas, hasta curiosamente esa fecha

-Ben es algo sin importancia

-¿Tu lo crees?

Ben se había acercado a Gwen lo suficiente como para que ella levantara un poco la vista y quedara mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno...pues... tal vez es algo del destino...- dijo ella tartamudeando un poco- aparte... no creo que podamos compartir cosas más intimas que eso

-Y esto...- Ben deposito un beso entre sus labios

Gwen lo había correspondido sin ningún problema olvidando lo que se había propuesto alguna vez, no hace mucho tiempo en no seguir los "jueguitos seductivos" de su primo

-Creo que... no creo que más que eso...- dijo ella una vez terminado el beso

-¿Tu lo crees?

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo ella desafiante

-Mejor no apuesto nada, es algo de lo que estoy seguro que ganare y no me gustaría hacerte las cosas que te haría en la cama si ganara esa apuesta

Ben le dio un pequeño beso de despedida a Gwen, dejándola en un estado de tontera por las cosas que su primo había dicho segundos atrás…

-Tal vez si es muy curioso que compartiéramos hasta ese día especial- se dijo a ella misma mientras trataba de concentrarse otra vez en sus estudios…

**ZzzzZ**

**7° mentiras Arriesgadas (2° parte):**

Una vez que Ben termino con el castigo y que Gwen dejara de llorar de la risa por el video que había grabado volvieron al juego.

-Ok Gwen ya es suficiente- decía Ben molesto mientras se cambiaba en el baño

-Lo siento, es que no todos los días ves a tu primo bailando "Bad Romance" de minifalda y blusa transparente- decía ella riendo mientras se acercaba al baño para ver si su primo había terminado de cambiarse y así continuar el juego.

-Espero que este video quede junto con tus mangas y comics y no vea nunca la luz- dijo el saliendo del baño con el torso desnudo y su remera en la mano

Gwen al verlo así se sonrojo, era común verlo a Ben así cuando iban a la playa; pero esta vez se sentía intimidada; los dos estaban solos en la casa de Gwen así que no sabía que podía hacer Ben en una situación como esta. No era que desconfiaba de él, pero algo le decía que el jugar este juego le era muy arriesgado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tus mejillas están muy rojas…- pregunto el castaño sin entender el por qué su prima se había quedado callado por verlo de esa manera

-Nada- otra vez el bendito detector de mentiras había sonado indicando que ella estaba mintiendo- ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado que tenía puesta esta porquería

-Después de todo… ¿Cuántas mentiras vas diciendo hasta ahora? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? – decía mientras reía por el extraño comportamiento de Gwen

-¡Ben!- trato de aparentar estar enojada, pero Ben no le creyó y volvieron a la habitación de Gwen para continuar el juego

-Ok ahora me toca a mí… ¿Verdad o consecuencia?- pregunto con tonito molesto

Gwen se había puesto a pensar que era lo mejor para ella en esa situación, elegir verdad era arriesgarse a que Ben le hiciera alguna pregunta tramposa y que perdiera otra vez; pero por otro lado sabia que Ben se vengaría por lo del video. Así que decidió no arriesgarse, tal vez decir la verdad por el momento no la metería en problemas.

-Elegiré verdad- contesto con algo de inseguridad

-Ok… ¿A quién consideras más sexi? A mí o a Kevin? Recuerda que no puedes mentir totalmente-

-"¡Maldición!"- fue lo único que se le había cruzado en la cabeza, tenía que arriesgarse pues no quería perder este juego por miedo a lo que Ben le pudiera llegar a hacer, así que reunió todo el valor que tenia y decidió decir la torturante verdad- Esta bien! ¡Te diré la verdad y no quiero que me molestes con lo que voy a decir! – ella cerro sus ojos para sentir menos presión moral al decir lo que estaba por decir- Siempre me pareciste mas sexi que Kevin…

Ben quedo prestándole atención al aparato por si acaso ella no estuviera mintiendo, pero el aparato marcó una señal verde indicando que ella decía la verdad

-Al parecer me dices la verdad…- dijo riendo nerviosamente por lo que había dicho Gwen

-Bueno, mejor no me sigas molestando con eso, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad- dijo un poco más calmado

-Ok… - ella quedo pensante unos minutos- quiero que me digas el por qué terminaste con Julie

-Es fácil amo a otra persona- fue la respuesta de Ben la cual el aparato indicaba que era verdad, el corazón de Gwen se detuvo por unos minutos. ¿De quién estaría hablando? Debía averiguarlo

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-No te lo diré, a propósito hay una nueva regla, una pregunta por ronda y no podrás preguntar nada relacionado con la pregunta anterior- esa respuesta sembró más dudas en el corazón de Gwen- elige ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad

-Está bien…. ¿Has estado celosa de todas las chicas que han salido conmigo alguna vez?

Ella suspiro en señal que no le quedaba otra salida que responder con la verdad

-Si lo he estado, desde Kai hasta Julie, incluida Jennifer Nocturn

-Pero si con Jennifer no paso nada- el aparato de Ben sonó haciendo ver que estaba mintiendo y haciendo dejar triste a Gwen

-Le creo más al condenado aparato que a ti así que estas mintiendo- ella trato de decirlo lo más naturalmente posible y en broma para que Ben no se diera cuenta que eso la había afectado sentimentalmente- ¿qué elegís ahora? ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Consecuencia…- dijo el tratando de disimular lo preocupado que estaba por la actitud que había tomado Gwen con lo último que había dicho

-Ok, esa mentira que dijiste hace cinco minutos la contabilizare como parte del juego- lo había dicho con una frialdad en el alma que hizo sentir culpable a Ben por hablar de mas.

Y así continuo el juego hasta que los dos quedaron igualados en cantidad de mentiras…. Para desempatar solo les quedaba jugar una ronda más y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder o ¿tal vez si?…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos! Bueno como no he podido actualizar mis otros fics acá les traigo uno nuevo! Solo serán este capítulo y el próximo así que va a ser un fic corto; lamentablemente quería subirlo por el día de los enamorados pero no podía y aparte perdí el 2° capi que tenia escrito en Word T_T pero si lo tengo escrito en papel así que cuando lo pueda pasar se los dejo. Perdón si no he podido actualizar, pronto volveré con las actualizaciones y tratare de darles fin a cada una de mis historias como así también ponerme al día con los reviews que no he dejado en los demás fics. Por dudas, comentarios, sugerencias e incluso tomatazos (jajajaja) pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejarlo escrito en el review. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer mis historias… Besitos! :D **


End file.
